


Business was slow at Willy’s Place

by dutchbuffy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchbuffy/pseuds/dutchbuffy
Summary: Willy meets a couple of old customers.Timeline: An alternate future.





	Business was slow at Willy’s Place

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a ficlet from another bartender's point of view, on another couple, helping me to rewrite a stalled story.

I been a bartender in Sunnydale now for more than thirty years, ever since I took over from my Dad; he died young. One of the customers ran amok, risk of the trade, ya know? What I mean is, you get to know the customers. And you get to know that they move on. Sunnydale is not a place for settling. The Hellmouth used to draw a big crowd of all kinds of species, which is great for atmosphere and stuff, and a bar lives on atmosphere, ya now. So, yeah, it's kinda quiet here, nowadays.  
   
Hey, I know I’m moving in a circle here, but I’m getting there. I mean, when I saw these old customers of mine — well, customers only in a manner of speaking, I mean, they usually just threatened to beat me up for information, and I pretended to hesitate and then give it to 'em —I was really surprised. You coulda beat me with a stick, I stood so still and let my jaw hang out.  
   
“Slayer!” I said. “Long time no see! What’s bringing you to Sunnydale again? Not the Hellmouth opening again, I hope?” Although I sorta hoped it would, ya know, kick start trade up again, which it kinda needs.  
   
She smiled. “No, Willy, just being nostalgic, looking up old places.”  
   
Well, Jeez, pardon my French, but how crazy is that? She’s nostalgic for the old Slaying days? I couldn’t believe it. But then I forgot about it right away, cuz then I saw who she was with. Kill me dead and keep the liver, I mean, this was Angelus. Thought he’d moved away a long time ago. He was no vamp no more, though. I mean, I been tending bar here for so long, I can tell the difference between vamp and human straight off. Was that even possible? Jeez.  
   
They ordered beers, which I gave ‘em. She just sat kinda silent and looked around with a sad look on her face. There was that silence between them, ya know, like they didn’t have anything left to talk about no more. Knew it, because me and the missus haven’t seen eye to eye for years of course, but when we didn’t know it was over it was like that. We’d just fall silent.  
   
So, being a bartender and all, I started a conversation with the Slayer, never done that before, really, but ya know, I kind felt it was my duty.  
   
“So, eh, if you don’t mind my asking you guys, how did you get to be a regular human again, Angelus?”  
   
“It’s Liam now,” he said shortly. Never was one for the small talk, I recalled, and still seemed as surly. Huh.  
   
The Slayer chipped in, like all these women do if their men fall short in polite conversation, like they have to make up for their shortcomings. Poor Slayer.  
   
“He became human because he was a champion for the good for so long, he shanshu’d.”  
   
“Wow,” I said politely. Like I always say, you can take the human out of the vamp, but you can’t take the vamp out of the human. Connecting wasn’t his strong suit when he was evil, well, he still couldn’t be bothered to do it, I guess. Or maybe he was just sad because she didn’t love him anymore, let's give him the benefit of the doubt.  
   
He went to pee. That must have been a letdown. Man, having to pee and shit and whatnot again. The new vamps are always so happy they can leave that stuff behind. He looked constipated, too. Must be a bummer. I turned to the Slayer. It so happened another old customer had passed by lately.  
   
“Um, Slayer, you remember that vamp Spike? William the Bloody?”  
   
I knew they’d had a thing, I mean, not a demon in Sunnydale didn’t know that, but I pretended not to. Seemed the polite thing to do, her being the Slayer and all.  
   
She sat up straighter and looked at me. “Spike? You saw him? “ She looked at the toilet furtively and bent over the bar, closer to me. “Was he alright?”  
   
“Yeah. Asked after you. If you were alright and all.”  
   
She flushed and lit up from inside, like one of them little hollow votives they sell, with Mother Mary on the outside, makes her and the baby Jesus glow. “Really?”  
   
I have to say, you kind toughen up bartending in a demon bar, but the look on the little Slayer’s face nearly broke my heart. So she still loved him, huh? What was she doing lugging Mr. Strong and Silent around? Always had a thing for Spike, the man knew how to have a good time. Well, not lately of course. Now that you mention it, he turned kind of strong and silent himself at the end. Huh. Whaddya know. Some vamps stay the same for hundred years, some of 'em keep changing and getting souls and what not.  
   
“Asked after your Angel, too. What he’d done after he saved the world and all.”  
   
“So you knew already Angel had shanshu’d.”  
   
“Well," I said, "I kinda put it together. Everybody was gone after the Hellmouth closed, and at first I figures it was Spike who’d turned human and went off with you. Cuz, ya know, what you and he had together, kinda romantic, I always thought. But then I saw Spike, and he was still a vamp, even if he was still with the pig’s blood and all, and I figured it musta been another vamp. That Angel fella.”  
   
“Do you – do you know where to find him?” she asked, trembly voice and all.  
   
I had to shake my head. “But I’ll ask around for ya. Where can I reach you?”  
   
She wrote down her numbers with a shaking hand, and I vowed to myself I’d get info on Spike if I had to give out free drinks for it.  
   
When they left, she waved at me, with a real smile. Sweet girl. Never got to know her before.  
   
When Clem the wrinkly demon came in a coupla weeks later, he had news from Spike. Now where did I put those numbers again? I’m kinda sloppy, I have to admit that. I’ll find them again, if not tomorrow, then the day after. You have to put out for young love, dontcha think? Even if the Slayer wasn’t that young anymore.  
   
FINIS


End file.
